Status
by InkFlo
Summary: Blaine, a wealthy aristocrat, finds forbidden love in a orphan servant boy, Kurt, and now has to face the obstacles and struggles for love to find a way.
1. Chapter 1

Status

Chapter 1

A knock sounded on Blaine's door,  
"Come in," he hollered at the unidentified visitor. As the door creaked open a dirty face that he knew very well peaked around the corner. Blaine was happy to see the small boy looking in. He was immediately drawn to servant's piercing blue-gray eyes and his cheery round face. The boy gracefully weaved pass the closing door with the tray he was carrying full of food unscathed.  
"Good Morning, Master Anderson." the boy smiled and closed the door to Blaine's chamber with his foot. He wasn't much older than Blaine, only 16 but his face was youthful so that he looked younger. As he approached with the tray Blaine could feel his heartbeat fly,  
"Here is your breakfast, Master Anderson," he said as he gently set the tray on the table beside the rosy chair Blaine was sitting in.  
"Please Kurt, I told you not to call me that," Blaine murmured as he admired Kurt's wavy brown hair.  
"I'm sorry, Mas-" he stopped as he made eye contact with Blaine's deep brown eyes starring back at him pleadingly, "um... Blaine." he corrected. Blaine's heart was pounding so hard he was afraid that Kurt might hear. He tore his eyes away from the boys stare. He knew it wasn't right, he shouldn't feel like this for him.  
"I'll go fetch your clothes...Master Anderson." He threw his eyes to floor and pulled on his raged clothes ashamed, then walked out the door. When the door closed Blaine sighed and went back to his book, burying himself in a new story, and trying to remove all thoughts of the bright-eyed servant boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The second time the gentle knock came Blaine didn't even look up. He couldn't. He reluctantly kept his eyes glued to the leather bound novel that floated in his hands. He didn't look up until he heard the click of the mahogany door behind Kurt. As he lie down the book next to his empty dishes he glanced over at the neatly folded clothes that were laying on his neatly made bed. He ran his finger along the freshly pressed. He thought of him. Shaking his head he swept the clothes off the bed and put them on. As he finished dressing another knock came in the door. This one, though, was more harsher, more official. Before the door swung open he knew who it was.

"Good Morning, Mother," he said as a thin dark haired woman in an elegant dress walked through the door.

"Good Morning, Darling," his mother replied with a swift peck to his cheek. "Mrs. Pillsberry is visiting today,"

"Will I get to see her?"

"Blaine, you are a boy of 15. Gentlemen do not intrude upon ladies teatime! You will be in the garden."

Despite his initial feeling of being left out, the thought of being in the garden with not interruptions wasn't exactly repulsive.

"Fine," he replied with a slight melancholy tone but not enough to make her change her mind. His mother fussed with his clothes for a few seconds than briskly left with out pause.

Blaine's father had left when he was young but his grandparents were a prominent name in Cambridge and were very wealthy. They gave his mother and him a privileged life in the London countryside. Though there were many servants in the Anderson Manner, Blaine had taken to a handsome brunette orphan boy his mother had hired as the chef's assistant and a playmate for him. They did everything together and their favorite place was the Garden.

Blaine had always loved the garden. It was peaceful and beautiful, and a place where he would often come across the little servant boy. The sun was peaking through the cloads, sheading rays onto the fresh, spring blossoms when Blaine wandered outside. The garden was like a maze; you could disappear for hours and never be seen. Blaine wandered through every corner like he knew the paths every turn. As he turned another corner he spotted a figure silhouetted by a ray of sunlight cascading through the tall hedge. He backed up to hide behind the corner of the hedge. He smiled as he watched the figure draw a flower close to his nose and inhale its aroma deeply. He continued to watch the figure examine ever flower near-by.

"I see you," the figure said finally. Blaine blushed and rose to his feet to approach the boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"I don't mind, Master Anderson"

"Blaine. Please call me that. I'm sorry about today, I was rude."

"N-no. It was fine…Blaine" Blaine plucked a pink flower off the hedge,

"Do you like them?" He said as he gently placed it behind Kurt's ear.

"Oh, I love them…" Kurt looked at Blaine. He gazed at his intense eyes, which dark brown curls were hanging in front of messily. He realized how handsome Blaine was. Blaine gazed back. He had known this boy since he was little, when they used to chase in the garden he remembered just being boys. This cheery round face was scattered across his memories, smiling every moment. Now he looked at the boy in awe by how gorgeous he had become.

"HUMMMEL!" a load, boisterous voice echoed from the back door of the house breaking their longingful gazes.

"Oh that would be Madame Boulud," Kurt mumbled in a surly grumble. Madame Boulud was the house chef. She was a large and demanding woman, who was a prompt about meals as a German train schedule. She was known for making extravagant dinners for the Anderson and always seemed to rely on Kurt as her helper for everything.

"Must be dinner time," Kurt continued, "If you would excuse me, Blaine,"

As Kurt began to turn and disappear into the maze of plants Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid I can't. I'll see you after dinner, " And with that he squeezed Blaine's outstretched hand, turned on his heals and disappeared into the thick garden.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Blaine sat silently in the elegant dinning room as the two women reminisced and giggled on the other side of the long wood table. He sat and starred at the small round window that peaked into the kitchen. Dreamily he watched the wisps of glossy brown hair breeze pass.

"Blaine, Blaine, BLAINE!" his mother's calls, each increasing in volume, yanked him from his daydream unwillingly.

"She asked you a question Blaine!" his mother stated frustrated.

"Oh, I am sorry Ma'am. What did you wish to know?"

"Its quite alright, Blaine," Mrs. Pillsbury said in a tender tone unfamiliar to Mrs. Anderson. " I was just wondering if you had found a young lady that you fancy? You know that 15 is a proper age to begin to look for a bride."

"Oh," Blaine hadn't thought of this. In fact he hadn't thought bride at all. "Umm, no ma'am. Well, I don't leave the Manor much."

"Well," Mrs. Pillsbury looked at Blaine in a strange but pitying way, " I am positive that a handsome young man, like yourself, will have no problem finding a beautiful young bride." With that the two ladies left the room softly chattering. As soon as they were out of sight Blaine swiftly retreated to his chamber.

When the door was firmly closed behind him, Blaine collapsed on his bed. He was had a gut-wrenching fear in the pit of his stomach. He nestled his head in the plumb goose-feather pillows and felt a warm tear fall down his cheek. He couldn't explain why he felt so horrible, why Kurt was the only thing he thought of, why he couldn't bear the thought of being with anyone else besides him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun was shinning through the drapes when Blaine woke up. He lie scattered across his large bed, the covers still beneath him. He sat up on groggily on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes and staring at the golden light gliding across the elegant rug on the floor. The soft knock came on the door drawing Blaine even farther out of sleep.

"Mmph…" he grumbled informing the visitor that it was all right to come in. As the door opened slowly Blaine saw Kurt swiftly passing the tray he was carrying from hand to hand, managing to close the door gently behind him.

"Oh, Blaine. Did you just wake?" Kurt asked tenderly, setting down the tray of food on the small table by the window. He glanced over at the bed then fixed the misplaced pillows and pulled on the untouched cover till they were straight.

"Oh, I guess so," Blaine said still veiled with sleep.

"Well, you slept in your clothes," Kurt fussily yanked Blaine's overcoats off leaving him in his button up crème shirt and a pair of brown trousers. He folded the dirty, wrinkled clothes over his arm and pushed Blaine's un-kept curly hair off his forehead. Blaine touched Kurt's chin, pulling his attention back to Blaine's striking golden eyes that seemed to show some sort of longing.

"Let me go get your clothes," Kurt whispered still holding his gaze. As he turned to leave, he couldn't shake the look in Blaine's eyes. Once out in the hallway Kurt leaned into the wall, inhaling shakily, trying to remember how to breathe again. His heart was still pounding as he walked down the hallway to a door that lead to the Laundry Room downstairs. When he arrived he was pleased to see that it was empty. He sighed as he threw the dirty clothes into a hamper of clothes he would wash later. He continued to a large closet on the far side of the room and began to do his favorite chore, picking out Blaine's outfit. He gently ran his fingers down the row of elaborate designs and fabrics that he envied so much. Finally he picked a simple outfit for the day with the knowledge that there would be no visitors today, which meant that Blaine would spend most of his time in the garden. He made sure that the shirt and trousers were freshly pressed before starting back towards Blaine's chamber.

When he reached the door at the very end of the hallway he softly tapped on it. Blaine's musical voice echoed through the door giving him permission to enter. Blaine was sitting, as usual, in his large red chair by the window. He stared out the window seemingly contemplating something unknown to Kurt. He silently closed the door behind him as he continued passed Blaine to the bed. He placed the clean clothes on the bed and returned to the window to retrieve the empty breakfast tray. As Kurt passed Blaine shifted his focas to him watching his every, graceful move. It made Kurt nervous but he continued his cleaning and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Blaine called out in a quite yet anxious tone, "I'll be out in the garden today. Will I be lucky enough to see you there?" Kurt looked back at Blaine. He was slightly startled by this proposal yet intrigued.

"Yes, I think you can count on that." Kurt looked at Blaine again wondering if he might be dreaming. He turned to leave still wondering what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurt half-mindedly folded the freshly washed clothes and placed them in the wicker laundry basket for someone else to put away. It seemed as if his chores would never end. He kept thinking about the garden and wondering if maybe Blaine would be waiting for him in it. Finally he reached for the last shirt. He folded it briskly it and then fixed his clothes and blushed back his hair. He ran to the back door avoiding anyone that could put him to any other tasks. As he stepped into the bright afternoon light he skimmed the visible pieces of the garden for Blaine. After not spotting him he ran to the closest opening in the hedge. He carelessly ran around every corner not looking until he ran into something. He whipped his head around to see Blaine.

"Oh, there you are. Uh, I mean…"

"Kurt, you're blushing." Blaine brushed Kurt's bright pink cheeks with the back of his hand. Kurt smiled faintly.

"So you finished early?"

"Uh, yeah." Kurt said still blushing.

"Come on then." Blaine tightly grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him along the twists of the beautiful flowers.

"Where are we going, Blaine?" Kurt squealed, tripping over the uneven ground, but Blaine continued to drag him giggling through the sharp corners of the garden. Finally he slowed in a part of the garden Blaine had never seen before. It was stunning. Kurt marveled at bright roses the clinged to a sculpted stone fountain making soft trickling noises and the perfectly rounded hedge that surrounded it all.

"Oh Blaine, Its…Its-"

"Gorgeous, isn't it" Blaine finished for him. He starred at Kurt, admiring his every aspect. He stepped closer to Kurt until he could feel his warm breath on his chin. Kurt inhaled calmly absorbing the aroma of fine cologne that enwreathed Blaine.

"What is it?" Blaine asked gazing at Kurt lovingly. He couldn't speak. He opened his mouth trying to make a sound but it was hopeless. Blaine moved closer running his hand along Kurt's chin. He leaned in hovering his mouth over Kurts.

"Blaine…"

"You move me Kurt." Kurt leaned into Blaine's lips, reaching up to touch Blaine's cheek. Both hearts raced. Both wished I would never end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Status

"Hummel!" a load, Bavarian scream shattered Kurt's dream as he woke with a start. Clothes were strewn across the laundry room floor with Kurt curled in the middle, and on top, of them. Kurt stood, brushing himself off, only to receive an anticipated box to his left ear.

"Get back to work, boy!" Madame Boulud growled at Kurt and stormed back into the Kitchen.

"It was just a dream," he mumbled to himself once she left, disappointed. He leaned down and scooped up the scattered clothes and began to fold them once again. He wished he was done. He wished Blaine had kissed him. He wished a lot of things, but this he knew was just a dream. It would always be just a dream.

After his chores Kurt helped cook dinner and then clean the kitchen, then clean the dinning room, and sweep and clean and repeat. He felt like it was an endless line of "One more thing. When he finally escaped he had loosed all hope of a rendezvous with Blaine. He retreated to his small room in the basement, seeking the much-missed peace. In his own corner of the large house, he buried himself in the thin sheet that barely covered the cot in the corner of the dark, empty, servant chamber.

5 AM: The small bell above Kurt's bell rang.

"Awake already!" Kurt leaped to his feet, slid on a tattered outfit and grabbed the fresh breakfast tray from the kitchen. Swiftly he ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. He slowed as he reached the dark wood door at the end of the hall. He knocked lightly then opened the door.

"Blaine?" he said timidly as he sat the tray on the table by the window. He silently crept to the peaceful, sleeping figure, curled under layers and layers of thick wool blankets. He sat down gently next to the motionless boy, sweeping the dark curls off his closed eyes. Gently, he patted the limp arm that was extended across the bed.

"Blaine," he said softly, "wake up, your mother wants you," Lightly he shook Blaine's shoulder, watching as his caramel brown eyes opened, eyelashes fluttering and watery. Not fully aware, he examined the warm, blurry figure trying to make out the round, loving face starring back at him.

"Well, Good Morning Kurt," Blaine murmured, groggily. Kurt smiled, happy to see that he recognized him so early.

"Your mother wants you downstairs in the parlor,"

"Oh," Blaine grumbled, obviously not happy with this fact.

"Your clothes are next to your tray. Hurry." As he stood he released the hand he just realized was intertwined with Blaine's.

"Oh," he whispered blushing from the realization.

"Please don't go, just yet," Blaine pleaded still consumed in his pillows and blankets. Kurt considered what Blain asked. He thought of Madame Boulud and Blaine's impatient mother pacing the parlor. Even thinking of all of this he couldn't resist the pout that dominated the boy's sleepy complexion.

"Okay Blaine. I'll stay if you get up, eat and get dressed." Blaine grinned ear to ear.

"Okay Deal," he threw the covers off himself revealing his bare chest to the room.

"Blaine! Clothes!" Kurt shrieked.

"I have trousers on! Its hot at night," Alarmed by Kurt's shocked reaction Blaine pulled the blankets up to his nose, swiftly. Kurt, already blushing uncontrollably, stood from the bed and started nervously tidying the room. Blaine wobbly stood up, reaching for the fresh shirt by the tray. After he had it on, he reached for Kurt's shoulder, turning him back to face him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said. He realized how foolish he was. He hated making Kurt uncomfortable or embarrassed. He looked at Kurt with genuine concern.

"Sit with me?" he asked gesturing to the chairs by the window and reaching for Kurt's hand again.


End file.
